


Some Cupid

by summerofspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Oblivious Kirk, Oblivious Spock, Unresolved Sexual Tension, shameless use of Shakespearean devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of their childish fighting, McCoy sets out to set up Jim and Spock. Antics ensue. (i.e. that time i wrote Much Ado About Nothing using Kirk and Spock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> un beta'ed- errors are mine  
> disclaimer- i own nothing, i am in fact a hobo, where the fuck did i find this computer

Bones wanted to pull out his last bottle of whiskey and pour himself a nice drink, but he settled for rubbing a hand over his face as Jim stomped his foot in frustration. Why everyone came to him with the littlest problem, Bones had yet to understand. He thought he did a pretty good job of giving off a general “don’t fuck with me” aura, but evidence was stacking up in a more cuddly direction.

Sighing, Bones took a seat behind his desk and regarded his friend as he gesticulated madly.

“He just won’t stop, Bones. Every little thing I do, it’s like: illogical this and illogical that. I can’t fucking take it. Today he ignored my orders in front of the ENTIRE BRIDGE CREW. People laughed, Bones. I’ve been having enough trouble with these people not listening to me. And then Spock just wipes the floor with ANY of the respect I’ve gained since we started this mission.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Bones asked mildly folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

Jim’s eyes bulged and his face turned even redder. “Of course I have. He just says it’s his duty as first officer to ensure the Enterprise runs in peak condition.”

“Have you made any actual effort to not antagonize the hobgoblin?”

“I invite him to do paperwork together every fucking week, Bones. He’s just plain rude.”

Fighting the urge to sigh once more, Bones looked at his captain. “I don’t know what to tell you Jim. Maybe if you weren’t so confrontational then Spo—“

“Me?” Jim interrupted already raging. “This is hardly my fault Bones.”

“All right. All right,” Bones replied trying to placate him. “I’ll talk to Spock. Not that he’ll listen to me. “

Jim exhaled slowly and then slumped in the seat across from the doctor. “Look, Bones. I’m sorry. I know I’m always coming to you with shit like this, but I don’t really have anyone else to talk to. According to Pike, I should be able to confide in my first officer but since he’s pretty much the root of the problem I don’t see that happening any time soon.”

Bones got up and crossed to his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Jim, captaining a starship isn’t a walk in the park.”

Shrugging his hand away, Jim stood. “I know but I didn’t think it was going to be this fucking lonely.”  
Jim left the Med Bay quickly and Bones crossed his arms, silently cursing his obstinate first officer and even more stubborn captain. The last rift of this magnitude aboard the ship had been when Spock and Uhura had ended things. That woman had a mouth and her and she was not afraid to accost Spock at every turn. Bones tried to remember how that had resolved.

Oh. He thought suddenly.

Everything had calmed down once Scotty began to court Uhura. She had stopped antagonizing Spock and, even more wonderfully, had stopped rising to his bait. McCoy smiled briefly. He had a plan. The problem was figuring out a way to implement it.  
\-------

It was getting late. Chapel had left a few hours previously, shooting him a worried look when he waved her away so he could finish his paperwork. A slight headache had just begun to infringe upon his concentration when Chekov burst into his office followed by a concerned looking Sulu. Setting aside his PADD, he looked up at them. “How can I help you gentlemen?” he asked calmly.

Sulu herded Chekov into the seat across from Leonard’s desk and stood behind it. “Could you do something about the cut on Pavel’s forehead doc?”

Then Bones noticed the slight bruising high on the kid’s forehead and the trickle of blood in his hairline. Groaning, Bones stood and got a med kit. He gestured for Sulu to sit in the seat he had vacated before he got to work on the ensign. “What the hell happened?” he asked Sulu as he got rid of most of the blood, scanning Chekov for concussion.

Sulu shook his head and answered, “It was the captain and the commander. They were fighting in the rec room and the Captain pushed the commander and he ran into Pavel and then Pavel fell and hit his head on a table.”

Bones growled. “Dammit those two need to grow up and get along.”

Blinking his watering eyes, Chekov nodded enthusiastically. “Ze keptin and ze commander are both so unhappy. I do not sink I understand though.”

Leaning back against his desk he looked between the two men, and asked, “Did it really escalate to physical violence tonight?”

Chekov licked his lips and nodded. “Zey are alvays touching. I used to sink zey had some sort of secret romance.” Chekov smirked at the thought. “But now I understand zey hate each other.”

Unable to help himself Bones grinned at the kid. “I think I have a way to fix that, but I need your help. But it might require a bit of subterfuge.”

“Sign us up,” Sulu said and Bones’ smile grew wider.

\--------------

 

Bones felt distinctly uncomfortable standing in front of Uhura’s quarters at nearly midnight, but sometimes you just have to swallow your pride. He rang the chime and waited, hoping she was awake. A few seconds passed before the door slid open and she stood, wrapped in robe with a look of surprise on her face. “Leonard!”

Bones rubbed the back of his neck and tried to smile. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” she said, stepping back. “Scotty’s here.”

“Good. I wanted to speak to both of you.”

Scotty came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair. “Hey Len! What’re you doin’ here at this time of night?”

Bones wrung his hands and began to explain. “I assume you both are aware of the…rift between Spock and the captain?”

Uhura snorted and then covered her mouth quickly. “Sorry,” she said. “It’s just that—how could you not be aware of it? They’re practically having tantrums in every department on the ship.”

Bones smiled grimly. “Frankly, I’m tired of it and I’m sure you are too. That’s why I’m here. I have a plan but I need your help.”

Uhura’s eyebrows rose marginally. “What did you have in mind?”

\---------

 

“Spock,” Bones said into the comm.

“What is it, Dr. McCoy?” The Vulcan sounded tense (when did he not sound tense?).

“If you have a few minutes, I’d like to speak to you. Please report to my office.”

“Affirmative. Spock out.”

Bones sat back in his chair and waited. He felt slightly nervous, but he was resigned. This would either work wonders or blow up in his face; either way, it would be entertaining as hell.

Spock strode into his office a few minutes later, his face stormy. “What did you wish to speak to me about, doctor?”

“Sit down, Spock,” McCoy said, trying to keep his body language neutral.

Spock pursed his lips and replied, “I prefer to stand.”

Bones shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ve been getting complaints about your rapport with the captain.”  
Somehow Spock managed to tense even more. “Might I inquire after the source of this information?”

McCoy closed his eyes briefly. Showtime, he thought.

“You know damn well that everybody is afraid of you two. One wrong move and someone could get their head snapped off. Everyone’s on eggshells around your goddamn catfights.”

Spock regarded him with thinly veiled condescension. “That does not answer my question.”

“Look, Jim has it rough enough as it is without you constantly being on his tail about every goddam thing. I’m this close,” Bones said making a minute gesture with his thumb and forefinger, “To putting him on medical leave.”

Spock’s animosity fell away and his eyebrows rose. “Do you believe the captain is compromised?”

Bones leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with his hand. “Not yet, but it’s a near thing.”

Spock took a step towards the desk and then stilled, seemingly at war with himself. Curiousity killed the cat, Bones thought wryly.

“I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but I’m Jim’s friend and I don’t care if it’s my place or not. My friend is hurting.”

Spock drew even closer. “I do not know what you refer to, doctor.”

“You can’t fucking tell anyone and don’t tell Jim you know, but I think Jim is in love with you.”

Spock’s mask slipped momentarily and Bones wasn’t sure if he saw horror or excitement underneath it. It slammed back in place almost immediately and Spock replied, “I am sure you are mistaken.”

Bones closed his eyes momentarily. “I’m not Spock. And geez, I’m not asking you to rush out and profess your undying devotion because, hell, I get it. You don’t feel the same way. All I’m saying is, go easy on the poor kid. He’s got it bad and you’re not helping.”

Bones watched Spock swallow tightly. “Is that all you wished to discuss with me?” the Vulcan asked.

Bones nodded slowly and when Spock turned to go he added, “Just for once in your goddamn life be a little considerate.”

Spock swept from the room and Bones pulled out the whiskey he had been denying himself. He took a swig straight from the bottle and then poured some in a glass. The things he did for this ship, he thought as the familiar burn coursed through his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock found it required an extra 6 percent of energy to regulate his heartrate as he stepped out of sickbay. He was consumed by what the doctor had confessed, his brain mechanically cataloging evidence he had heretofore ignored. The Captain’s pestering attempts to spend time with him; the way his attention was constantly on Spock. In retrospect, the captain’s affections were quite obvious and Spock blamed his oversight on the complexity of human romantic overtures. 

He paused in his path to return to the bridge. Why was he not repulsed by the thought of the Captain’s feelings? Objectively, the captain was an aesthetically pleasing male and there was no denying his intelligence. Was Spock attracted to the Captain? Spock shook off the thought as illogical; he may not actively seek the captain’s regard, but he found was amenable to his feelings. Curious, Spock thought. At the very least, Spock would work to be kinder to his superior officer, if not for the captain’s sake then for the sake of the Enterprise which could not run with a compromised man at her helm. 

Spock took up his stride again, determined to support whatever actions his Captain cared to make. He would no longer fight the human if it indeed caused him such distress. 

Upon re-entering the bridge, Spock found (much to his curiosity) that the weight he had been suffering under was somewhat alleviated. He crossed directly to his station and relieved the ensign who had been working in his place. Almost immediately the captain turned to him and asked, “Anything abnormal, Mr. Spock?”

Spock glanced at the station before turning his full gaze on the human before him. “Negative, Captain,” he replied, trying to keep his tone neutral. 

He must have failed in some way because Kirk’s eyebrows rose dramatically and he said, “That’s all. Just, ‘negative’, no snarky comment about how it was useless for me to ask you.”

“I presumed you had a logical reason for eschewing checking the readouts yourself and promptly provided you with the information you sought. Have I behaved incorrectly?” Spock asked lightly, noting the way the Captain’s face was turning slightly red. It was almost…endearing. 

“No. I just…Did Bones give you drugs or something when you went to sickbay?”

“Negative,” Spock said, holding the captain’s gaze despite the discomfort he felt at the memory of his exchange with the doctor.  
“Oh…kay…” Kirk mumbled as he turned back to the viewscreen sighing minutely. Spock swiveled his chair to once again focus on his work for the remaining 2.3 hours left on his shift. 

He was unable to complete as much as he would have liked given the constant distraction of Kirk’s eyes on him accompanied by a variety of small sounds but most frequently by sighs. Spock wondered if perhaps the doctor’s advice had not been comprehensive. Perhaps Kirk needed more than mere consideration. Spock pondered the terran customs of friendship he was familiar with and found his knowledge was limited to his romantic experiences with Nyota. It seemed unlikely that drawing from those experiences would offend Kirk given the nature of his feelings towards Spock. Resigned, Spock approached the command chair. 

“Captain, I have a request,” Spock announced as he settled to parade rest at Kirk’s right. 

As if steeling himself for battle, Kirk turned and a small muscle in his jaw twitched. Spock had the most illogical desire to smooth the skin with his hands. He forced himself to look into Kirk’s eyes. “If you are amenable, I would like you to join me in my quarters for dinner this evening.”

The Captain’s mouth opened and then closed and then opened once more. The bridge was eerily silent as the entire bridge crew surreptitiously watched the proceedings, tensing for what they thought was an inevitable fight. “Is there some ship’s matter that requires my attention, Mr. Spock? I’m sure we can go over it in my ready room after shift.”

Spock resisted the urge to shift beneath the blue-eyed gaze. “Negative. I simply wished for your company. If you are otherwise engaged then—“

“No!” Kirk cried, interrupting him. Then he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “That is. I’m not busy. I just thought--- I don’t know what I thought. Anyway, I’ll be there.”

Spock inclined his head before retreating to his post for the remainder of the shift, forcing himself to ignore the feel of Kirk’s eyes as they tracked his movements. 

 

Jim had no idea what the fuck was going on. Obviously Bones had talked to Spock but what the hell had he said? The bastard was being nice and it was creeping Jim out to be perfectly honest. He supposed he should be thankful. 

Passing Rec Room 4 on his way to medbay to interrogate Bones, Jim overheard something that gave him pause. 

“The commander was weird today wasn’t he Pav?” That was Sulu. Jim smiled to himself at the way the gossip on the ship worked. At least it would be taking a turn for the positive now that Spock wasn’t actively pissing him off. 

“I am glad Hikaru. It seems the commander is finally admitting his feelings for the captain,” came the Russian’s reply.

Jim froze midstep and pressed himself against the edge of the doorway to the rec room. What?

Sulu scoffed. “I know you’re secretly a romantic, but c’mon.”

“No, no! I am right. Weeks ago before Lieutenant Scott and Lieutenant Uhura began their dating, she was crying and I ask ‘what is the matter’and she tells me why they break up. Spock and Uhura.”

Jim heard the clink of a glass hitting a table. “Are you telling me that Spock broke up with Uhura because he was in love with the captain?” Sulu asked incredulously. 

“Da,” Chekov replied. “It is all wery dramatic.”

Jim heard chairs being pushed out and he scurried away to shower and to think before he was caught eavesdropping on a conversation he was definitely not supposed to hear.

 

“So,” McCoy asked when Sulu and Chekov came to his office, “how’d it go?”

“Perfectly,” Chekov said with a grin. 

McCoy pulled out his second best whiskey and three glasses, pouring a liberal amount in each. He handed one to each of the boys and cradled one against his chest. “Now if I know Jim, he’ll either come to me or go to Nyota.”

“And Uhura’s on board right?” Sulu asked with a slight grimace as he sipped at his whiskey. 

“God yes. She wants this just as bad as anyone now that her and Spock are friends again.”

Chekov did a little dance in his chair. “Do you really think it will work?”

McCoy shrugged. “Jim’s the most narcissistic bastard I know so he’ll believe somebody’s in love with him. Spock’s sort of the wild card but judging based on his reaction earlier, I think we’ve got this in the bag.”

They were silent for a moment; the only sound the slight slurping Chekov made as he nursed his drink. “Do you think they actually had feelings for each other? Or are we horrible people?” Sulu asked suddenly.

McCoy peered at him across his desk and thought for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t know. Jim was obsessed with Spock and getting him to like him or at least not hate him. I swear we haven’t had a conversation about anything besides the stupid Vulcan in weeks. Maybe that’s some sort of love. I wouldn’t put it past Jim.”

“But what about Spock?”

McCoy sighed and put his drink on the desk. “Spock is an entirely different story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably 2 or 3 more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Jim didn’t know what the hell was going on. He punched in the access code to his quarters and collapsed directly into his desk chair. 

Spock was in love with him. According to the word around the ship, Spock was in love with him. Jim couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Certainly, his behavior had been odd on the bridge but that didn’t account for the months of treating Jim like he was a bug better off squashed.

Jim rested is forehead against his hand and sighed. Steeling himself, he pressed the comm on his desk. “Kirk to Uhura.”

A few seconds passed before Uhura replied, her tone light, “Yes captain?”

“Do you have a few minutes to come to my quarters?”

Jim heard a muted shuffling through the comm before Uhura answered, “Of course, captain. I’ll be in your quarters in 5. Uhura out.”

Jim released the button and stood to cross to the head. He splashed a small amount of water on his face and took a deep breath. This was not how he thought his day would go. He looked at himself in the small mirror above the sink, noting the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. Well wasn’t he handsome. Apparently, being a starship captain wasn’t for the vain.

Jim called for Uhura to enter when she rang the chime. She looked a bit nervous and Jim couldn’t blame her; he felt nervous too. 

“Sir, before you ask me whatever it is you called me here for, I have something I want to talk to you about.”  
Jim chuckled, feeling slightly relieved. “Of course, Lieutenant. Have a seat,” he said with a small gesture toward the couch in his living quarters. 

“Monty asked me to marry him, Captain,” Uhura began as she lowered herself gracefully onto his couch, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. 

Jim couldn’t restrain his grin. “That’s wonderful news! I guess you’ll be wanting some leave then?”

“Actually, Scotty and I were hoping we could just have a quick ceremony during the next shore leave. Neither of us wants to leave the Enterprise for an extended period of time,” she said with a laugh. 

“That’ll be Scotty for you. Can’t trust anybody else with the Enterprise,” Jim replied as he chuckled to himself. “Of course. I’ll sign off on whatever paperwork you need to file with Starfleet and I think we’re up for shore leave on the next starbase within the month. Is that too soon?”

Uhura shifted slightly in her seat and looked down. “I was- we were hoping you’d officiate the wedding. Sir.”

Jim mouth dropped open in surprise and he felt a slight blush suffuse his cheeks. He sat down on the table in front of Uhura and grinned. “I’d be honored, Lieutenant.”

The smile Uhura graced him with was practically blinding. “Monty will be so happy. “

Jim reached out and grasped her hands briefly. “Honestly Lieutanant, anything for some of my best friends.”

Uhura swallowed and Jim saw her eyes glisten slightly. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about captain?”

Standing up and moving to the chair across from Uhura, Jim cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about Spock’s behavior on the bridge today. “

The lieutenant’s eyes narrowed marginally. “I don’t see why I’d be of any help, sir.”

Jim rolled his eyes teasingly. “Just because you guys ended things poorly doesn’t mean you aren’t friends or that you didn’t know the guy for years. You’re my best bet in understanding what’s going on in that Vulcan head of his.”

Uhura stared at him for a few moments before clasping her hands in front of her. “Captain- Jim- what exactly are you asking me?”

“Okay- I know it’s stupid. God, I feel stupid, but I overheard something that made me… um, confused?” When he didn’t continue, Uhura pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow. He sighed and forced himself to say it. “I heard some crewmen musing about Spock’s, um, motivations when it came to me and that they were ‘glad he was finally acting on his feelings’ and then they said that you two broke up because of me and I—“

Uhura’s laughter stopped him mid-sentence and Jim immediately felt like a fool. “I know. It’s ridiculous but I can’t figure out what’s going on or why—“

Uhura put out one hand to halt his speech as another went to her mouth to cover her mirth. “No, it’s not that. I just, it’s hard to explain, captain.”

Jim scooted forward in the chair and said, “Try me.”

“Look, it’s not like Spock and I broke up because he was madly in love with you or anything, but he was… I don’t know… obsessed with you. All he’d ever talk about was how illogical you were and I could just tell you got under his skin in a way that I never could. And yeah, it pissed me off so we ended things.”

Trying not to feel disappointed (why would he be disappointed that Spock wasn’t in love with him) Jim said, “I’m sorry.”

Uhura brushed off his apology and continued, “It doesn’t matter. We weren’t suited to each other and if we had tried to make things work I wouldn’t be marrying Monty. I’m actually rather thankful. 

“But, I can’t speak towards Spock’s feelings, but I honestly think he may finally be coming to terms with the fact that you matter to him.”

Jim gaped at his communications officer. 

“And it might be nice if you didn’t treat him like you do all of your other conquests. You guys would probably be good friends. If you weren’t too busy being egotistical-“ Jim made an offended noise but didn’t say anything when Uhura glared at him –“ Just give him a chance, Jim.”

Jim nodded and looked at his feet. “I think- I think we have a date tonight.”

Uhura laughed as she stood to exit his quarters. “Just some friendly advice, Spock has a really strong sense of smell so don’t wear any perfumes. He always hated it when I did.”

Jim snorted but didn’t reply, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor long after the bulkhead doors shut behind her. 

The comm at his desk chirped and he stood to answer it. “Kirk here.”  
“Hello, captain.”

Jim’s stomach flipped at the sound of his first officer’s voice. Why was he so nervous?

“Spock.”

“Is 1800 an acceptable time for our meal?”

“Works for me,” Jim replied, embarrassed when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “Is that all, Mr. Spock?”

“Affirmative. Spock out.”

Jim looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. His clothes felt too tight and he felt distinctly sweaty. He went straight into the shower and tried to think about anything besides the way Spock’s hands looked as they moved across the science station or the way his voice came across the comm like velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like 2 more chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Standing naked in front of his closet, Jim stared at his array of clothes. He usually wore his regulation black undershirt at all times when not on duty since he didn’t know when they’d suddenly be on red alert and it was easy to slip on his gold command tunic. He had a pair of jeans he hadn’t worn since the last shore leave and those would have to do since Jim didn’t exactly want to wear black slacks or sweat pants. 

He slipped on his grey boxer briefs before wiggling into the old pants. They were looser than the last time he had worn them and he frowned at how they hung low on his hips, exposing the black waistband of his underwear. Holding the black undershirt in his hands he sighed. Should he wear it? He had a variety of button ups and graphic tees from his time at the academy, but he rarely wore them. He pulled the black shirt on over his head and crossed to the mirror in the bathroom. Well that wouldn’t do, he thought. The thing was unforgivably clingy and with the way his pants fit, he looked a bit like a pin up boy. Scowling, he crossed back to his closet and grabbed the first tee-shirt his hand found. He pulled it on over the undershirt, pleased at its slightly looser fit. 

Noting that his vanity had already made him late, Jim eschewed checking his final appearance before hurrying to Spock’s quarters which were on the other end of the deck. 

Stopping in front of Spock’s door, Jim ran a final hand through his hair and pressed the chime briefly. The bulkhead slid open and it was at that moment Jim realized he had never been in Spock’s quarters before. He stepped through the doorway and was awash in a sea of new sensory experience. A light scent filled the air, like sandalwood and cinnamon. The lights in Spock’s quarters were low and the temperature high. Acclimated to the constant chill of a starship, he welcomed the sudden warmth he felt. 

Spock stood to his left and gestured with his arm. “Welcome captain. I have set out our meal if you will join me.”

Jim swallowed as his eyes took in the deep reds and browns Spock had decorated his rooms with. He noted a variety of weapons hanging from the wall behind Spock’s desk and he imagined they were Vulcan in origin. “Of course,” Jim said as he trailed after Spock whose eyes were fixed on Jim’s chest. Jim looked down and grimaced. 

“I do not understand your shirt,” Spock said and his arched brows drew together slightly. 

“It’s a reference to an old earth film. Ever heard of Star Wars?” Jim said, trying to grin casually even if it felt forced. 

“Negative. Is the film fictional in nature?” Spock asked as he pulled out a chair indicating that Jim take a seat. 

“Yeah. It was a favorite of my brother’s when I was a kid. Kind of a magical epic set in space,” Jim explained as he took the seat Spock offered.

“Most illogical. What would you like to drink, Captain?”

A little floored by Spock’s gentlemanly behavior (oh god, this felt like a date), Jim said the first thing that came to mind, “Whatever you’re having.”

Spock nodded and crossed to the replicator, returning with two goblets of a dark red juice. It smelt faintly alcoholic and Jim queried, “Is this wine?”

“I was informed that you enjoyed drinks of this nature,” Spock said as he opened a steaming dish of some sort of cheese and vegetable casserole that smelled divine. Jim’s mouth watered.

“Yeah, I do.” Jim sipped the drink and felt a blooming warmth explode across his tongue. “It’s really delicious. Thanks Spock.”

“It is of no consequence.” 

Jim nearly choked on his next drink when Spock’s fingers ghosted across the hand Jim had left next to his plate. He looked up and met Spock’s eyes, noticing for the millionth time how odd it was to see such expressive, warm eyes, in such a stony face. Spock withdrew his hand and placed a serving of the casserole on Jim’s plate before serving himself.   
Jim unceremoniously shoved a large bite in his mouth and instantly regretted it when the casserole burnt his tongue. He pushed through, eyes watering, before swallowing the scalding bite. He took a large sip of wine and wiped his mouth with the napkin Spock had provided. “So,” Jim began, “what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Spock continued to chew the small bite he had taken and he took a moment to reply. “I had no particular agenda. It has merely been brought to my attention that our work relationship was less than satisfactory and I wish to remedy the situation.”

Jim nodded and continued to eat. “I can get on board with that.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at the expression but did not comment.

Dinner went well by Jim’s standards. Jim hadn’t realized how little he actually knew about Spock and as their time together wore on, he began to see that maybe their previous fights truly had been a miscommunication. He felt a pleasant buzz from the replicated wine and he had no difficulty laughing at Spock’s jokes (he made jokes! who knew?). He found himself noticing the way Spock’s lips tilted when Jim laughed, like he was pleased. It was like a Spock-smile and Jim thought it was kind of adorable.

 

They had long finished dinner and were discussing the pros and cons of tactical warp when Jim suddenly stood, taking Spock slightly by surprise. 

“God when did it get so late? We’re both on alpha shift, I shouldn’t have kept you.”

Spock stood as well. “It is quite alright, captain. Vulcans require significantly less sleep but it is most likely in your best interest to retire.”

Jim looked distinctly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight between his feet. Spock realized he did not know the appropriate way to end the evening. His only previous experience was with Nyota and in the early days of their friendship, he had often said goodnight to her with a kiss on the cheek. Spock was unsure if that would be accepted by his captain, but he did not wish to be rude. He escorted the captain to the door and leaned down to press his lips briefly against the captain’s cheekbone.

He did not anticipate Kirk’s rather sudden lurch towards him as he turned his face to catch Spock’s lips with his own. The momentary shock wore off and Spock reciprocated the kiss lightly before pulling back. He did not think Kirk would persevere, but the captain wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and pulled him back down for a second kiss, significantly longer and…deeper than the previous one. 

 

Jim hadn’t meant to kiss Spock. Not exactly, but when Spock leaned down to kiss his cheek, he panicked. The feeling of Spock’s warmer lips on his was like a shock of static electricity straight through his spine so when Spock pulled away, he was having none of that. Hell, he was doing a Spock a favor. The guy wanted him so who was he to complain. He dragged Spock’s lips back to his and kissed him like he meant it. He swiped a tongue across the Vulcan’s closed mouth, delighted when Spock’s lips parted and his hands gripped Jim’s hips. 

Jim moaned and pulled Spock against him, slamming their bodies back against the bulkhead. He was fascinated by the difference in temperature and texture of their mouths and he couldn’t deny the heady feeling of kissing the slightly taller and definitely stronger Vulcan. He nipped Spock’s lower lip, relishing the quick gasp it caused. 

Then suddenly, reality crashed into him and he realized exactly what he was doing. He extricated himself from Spock’s grip as his first officer looked distinctly put out that Jim has ceased kissing him. Jim ran a hand through his hair and ordered the door open with a laugh. “Goodnight, Spock,” he said, his voice steadier than he was feeling.

“Goodnight, Jim,” Spock replied, standing immobile as the door swished shut behind the captain. 

It was the first time Spock had called him by name and it was like a punch to gut. Jim collapsed against the bulkhead opposite Spock’s quarters and took several deep breaths as he tried to bring his wayward thoughts in order. 

The persistent erection in his jeans indicated he was more than willing to pursue a physical relationship with his first officer. Jim couldn’t exactly blame himself, he’d never said Spock wasn’t hot. Because he was. Obviously. Jim scowled and pressed a hand to his tingling lips. But it was more than that. Spock was smart. Spock was funny (and he was just seeing that now, god he was an idiot). Spock was adorable. Spock was…perfect.

“Shit,” Jim hissed to the empty corridor. He had feelings for his first officer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah there's sex in this one  
> gratuitous smut is gratuitous

They didn’t speak of it. Jim was nicer to Spock and Spock was nicer to the captain. By Spock’s estimation the Enterprise’s efficiency improved by 12 per cent. 

The command team had weekly dinners alternating between Spock’s quarters and Jim’s and if Jim secretly hoped Spock would kiss him again, then he was truly disappointed. If Spock would so much as hint at having an interest in furthering what they had started that night, Jim would have leaped at the opportunity. As it stood, he was having a lot of unsettling dreams and taking a lot of cold showers.

Little did Jim know that Spock was simply waiting for his commanding officer to continue his actions of that night, as he believed Jim would eventually do so. Spock was operating under the belief that they were now in a romantic relationship and was patiently waiting for Jim to further their physical relationship. He, unlike Jim, was capable of controlling his baser urges. And if he found himself frequently distracting by Jim’s too-tight pants, then that was merely an aberration. 

When the time came for Uhura and Scotty’s wedding, the first shift beamed down was the wedding party. Jim dressed himself in his finest suit and stood, scowling in the mirror when Spock entered his quarters. “Hey, Spock,” Jim said cheerily, still slightly unnerved the effect Spock had on his stomach and desperately trying to hide it. 

“Jim, your tie is crooked,” Spock announced before crossing to the captain. He deftly unknotted Jim’s clumsy work and retied the fabric, before smoothing it down his front. Jim’s breath quickened at the feel of Spock’s hands so close to his throat. He was so close that Jim could smell that unique cinnamon scent that was inherent to Spock’s person. Jim smiled, unable to keep the affection from his face. “Thanks.”

Spock stepped back and assessed him. “You are a very aestethically pleasing individual.”

Jim winked. “is that your way of telling me I look handsome?”

“Indeed.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Jim said with a laugh as he clapped a hand on Spock’s shoulder. He tried to ignore the ceaseless fluttering in his stomach. Sometimes Spock would compliment him like that and he had absolutely no idea how to respond. He always wanted to kiss him silly, but he wasn’t sure anymore about what had happened between them so he refrained. “Are you going to the wedding?”

“My presence has been requested.”

Jim peered into Spock’s face trying to read the signs of any distress there. “Look, I know you and Uhura were in love and all—“

“Negative, Jim. Our relationship had never reached that level and I look forward to congratulating her on her future happiness.”

Jim paused before nodding. “All right. But tell me if you need anything.”

Spock looked at him curiously before they left the room together.

 

The wedding was simple, small and beautiful. Jim desperately wanted to get drunk. All that romance was hard to handle. Scotty had cried. Cried, dammit. 

Spock had disappeared somewhere (probably to the science labs) so Jim made Bones go to the nearest bar with him. Bones scowled his way through five scotches and the world was whirling into a beautiful numbness when a slim blonde woman approached their table. She smiled at Jim and asked him to dance. He winked at Bones who lifted his glass in mock salute before trailing after her to the dancefloor.

The woman (Clarissa apparently) was not afraid to take charge. She pressed Jim’s hands to her hips and pressed flush against him with a laugh. Jim liked the feel of the soft, warm body pressed against his and tried to ignore the fact that she wasn’t tall, slim and Vulcan when she pulled his head down into a kiss. 

A firm hand on his shoulder made Jim pull away blinking in confusion. “Excuse me Jim. If you wished to dance, you need merely have asked,” Spock said tightly.

Clarissa looked up at the sudden interruption and huffed in frustration. “They’re always taken,” she mumbled before stalking off. 

Jim whirled to face Spock. “What are you doing?” he asked, feeling more sober than he’d like.

Spock gripped his hips and pulled him close, moving against him like Clarissa had been moments earlier. He leaned down, his lips almost pressed against Jim’s ear. “I realize that your previous relationships may not have been of a committed nature, but Vulcans do not enter into relationships lightly. You will cease your mindless philandering as you are now mine.”

He said it all so matter of factly that it took Jim a moment to process. He pulled away and gaped at Spock. “WHAT?” 

Spock reached out once more interlaced their fingers before leading Jim from the room. Jim stared at their hands in awe. 

Before Jim could adequately construct another question, they were in Spock’s quarters and the door was shutting behind them. “I have been patient with your physical needs, Jim,” Spock said, releasing his hand and assuming his usual stance. “But if you find it appropriate to seek fulfillment elsewhere, then it might be said that were are not “on the same page” as it were.”

“Like hell we aren’t!” Jim spluttered. “What are you talking about? Elsewhere? Where am I supposed to find ‘fulfillment’?”

“As your significant other, I believe that duty falls to me,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

“SIGNIFICANT OTHER? Since when?” Jim was not drunk enough for this conversation, he thought as he ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

“We have been in a romantic relationship for 26.4 terran days.”

“Twenty six point…. Shit, since we kissed! You thought we’d been DATING?”

Spock’s face took on a slight green color. “Have I been mistaken?”

Jim swallowed thickly and played with his tie. “Kinda. I mean I wish I would’ve known.”

Spock scowled at him. 

“Nevermind. I’m sorry I kissed someone else. Are we cool?” Jim said, feeling something akin to happiness suffuse his chest at the thought that Spock wanted to be with him. Hell, had been with him for nearly a month. 

“No,” Spock replied immediately. 

It was Jim’s turn to scowl. 

Spock reached out and grasped his tie yanking him forward abruptly. “You are, as I have said, mine. And if you are amenable I would like to make that clear.”

Jim didn’t think he had ever been so turned on his life. “Fuck yeah, I’m amenable,” he managed to say before Spock silenced him with a furious kiss. 

Spock kissed him deeply as one hand deftly undid his tie and the other reached between them to palm his erection through his trousers. Jim moaned against Spock’s mouth. As soon as he opened his mouth, Spock licked his way past Jim’s lips, exploring and lighting fires everywhere it went. Jim took the opportunity to suck on his tongue and pressed forward until his hands were on the fastenings to Spock’s pants. 

He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees before the Vulcan, nuzzling the hardness he found there. “Oh god, I want your dick in my mouth,” he gasped as Spock ran his hands through his hair. 

He pulled off Spock’s shoes as he tongued his dick through his briefs. Spock’s hips jerked , making it awkward to continue with his shoes, but Jim persevered. Soon the Vulcan stood before him in just a button up and his underwear, his cheeks green and his breath coming in slow pants. Jim sat back on his heels and looked up at his lover (HIS LOVER, his brained screamed happily). Spock threaded his fingers through Jim’s hair, playing with the tips of his ears before tugging lightly. 

When Jim didn’t follow the subtle direction, Spock said, “I would appreciate the opportunity to continue kissing you.”

Jim laughed at him, but straightened. He leaned in to kiss Spock, biting his lips and pressing open-mouth kisses along his jaw, neck and ears. “Bed,” Jim said as he pushed Spock backward. They tumbled together onto the mattress. Spock propped himself up on his elbows.

“You are wearing too many clothes.”

Jim unfastened his pants and quickly divested himself of his shoes and socks. “Better?” he asked, his voice teasing. 

“No,” Spock said as he reached out to unbutton Jim’s shirt. “I wish to see you.”

They awkwardly tried to undress each other (the process slowed significantly by the kisses Spock would steal in between buttons). Finally, Jim pushed Spock’s shirt from his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. Spock was having none of it because he pushed Jim back onto the bed and straddled him insistently, biting at Jim’s neck and kissing his way down his chest. “I wish to take you,” Spock said between kisses. 

“Yes please,” Jim answered before taking Spock by surprise to flip them over. “But first, I have a dick to suck. “

Jim licked a wet stripe underneath the waistband of Spock’s briefs and was rewarded by a gasp. He smiled against Spock’s skin. He hooked two fingers under the band and pulled them down as Spock tilted his hips up. The long unbroken expanse of pale, green tinted skin gave Jim pause. He wanted to memorize the way the smattering of black hair tapered into a thin trail, the way Spock’s abdominal muscles skittered under his touch. Beautiful. 

“Oh my god, it’s different,” Jim said as he wrapped his hand around Spock’s dicks, thumbing the double ridge lightly and wondering what that would feel like in his ass. 

“Indeed,” Spock hissed above him. Jim took that as his cue so he leaned down and pressed his tongue to the base of Spock’s shaft before licking it from base to tip. He tongued the head slightly before engulfing it in his mouth and trying his best to deep throat. Spock’s dick wasn’t thick but it was long and Jim didn’t think he’d be able to take it all so he sucked his way off, reveling in the spicy, musky scent, and letting his saliva drip down its length. He made eye contact with Spock whose pupils were blown wide and Jim smiled before crawling back up his body to kiss him deeply. 

Spock took the opportunity to push Jim’s briefs from his body, his hands groping and massaging his ass as he went. They switched positions; the feeling of Spock’s dick rubbing against his was divine but nothing compared to Spock’s attention with his mouth.  
Spock’s tongue was slightly rougher than a human’s and the added sensation had Jim mewling. When Spock pressed a finger behind his balls, Jim was more than happy to take it. Using a lot of saliva and lube, Spock had him teetering on orgasm and begging, “Come on Spock, if you don’t put your dick in me now, I swear....AH…damn…. fuck.”

Spock managed to shut him up by sucking on one of his balls. 

When Spock final pulled away to slick himself, Jim was a writhing mess of over-extended nerves. He bore down on the blunt pressure against his opening and cried out at the sensation of Spock inside him. Wrapping his legs around Spock, he looked him in the eye and said, “Fuck me stupid.”

Spock obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't go exactly as i planned, but it was fun while it lasted  
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
